Quicksilver Chronicles
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: Stories about the great silver haired speed demon of The Brotherhood. Mild Language and a Rogue/Pietro pairing in some and more. R&R. Let the Brotherhood rule!


Disclaimer: I don't own Evolution characters, I don't own Pietro, I don't own his mind, his body..You get the picture. But I do own the words and thoughts and the nurse was my creation.  
  
If any of you are interested, this is an episode of Quicksilver Chronicles. There would be more stories that have to do about him since I really like him, at the moment and I can relate to him the most and also that I RP him.   
  
Quicksilver Chronicles  
  
Episode 01: The Silver Virus  
  
Part 1: Monday's Lead  
  
It was another Monday..I hated those days. It was back to school from the freedom of the weekend. Teacher's always down your neck for weekend homework. Usually Lance or Freddy get in trouble for it since I could finish it under seconds flat. Todd gets his homework done by some smart kid in school that he bullies.  
  
As I opened my eyes that morning, I turned to my alarm clock, noticing that it was 5 AM. Five in the morning?! What made me get up this early?! I groaned turning over trying to get back to sleep but unfortunately, I couldn't. I forced myself out of my bed, trudging towards the bathroom to wash my face and so forth. I almost jumped as I noticed how I looked. If it was just morning, who knew and usually I had great looks no matter what.  
  
After that scare, I had gone back into my bedroom, fixing the bed and changed. I didn't feel like taking a shower , too tired and yet I couldn't go to sleep. Go figure. I descended the small staircase, into what was the living room and then the kitchen. After I fixed myself some pop tarts, one of the few foods we were able to afford, I seated myself at the table and began eating them. Along part way, as I finished one, I began to have a small acid feeling in my stomach, making me want to throw away the rest of them. I never liked strawberry anyway.  
  
Just then, Mystique, in her human form, had came into the kitchen, slightly shocked at my appearance. Usually she was out before we even began to get up. "Good Morning." She stated. I simply nodded my head with a small 'sup' to her. She rolled her eyes and left. I took it that she never liked the way we spoke as teenagers are.   
  
The next person that was up, was Lance. He usually did get up this early for some unknown reason. And he too was surprised to see me up, but he didn't say a word as he went to make a bowel of cereal for himself. He spoke when he was seated and I stood, tossing the remainder of the pop tarts away. "Your up early. What you do, wet your bed?" We always made insults and fun of each other, even if we were on the same team. It was just how things were and always will be.  
  
"No. But I'm sure you had pleasant dreams of Kitty. That's why your pillow was soaking with drool." I heard a slam as I left the kitchen, knowing I got him good. As I flopped upon the couch, I smelt the odor of Toad and the loud thunder of Freddy. And I always wonder why I live with them. Good roommates are hard to come by now a days. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and then I think I fell asleep.  
  
It must have been that because seemingly only seconds later I was nudged by Lance, who's eyes seemed to be concerned. I shoved him away as I sat up, regaining my posture. Luckily, the two dumb asses were outside in the jeep waiting, I didn't have to be embarrassed. "You alright?" He asked me and I was rather shocked that he did, but after all, we were brothers as mutants anyway.  
  
"Yeah nothing to worry about. Blubber kept me up all night with nightmares. He was so loud I heard him through my wall." Lance and I laughed, beginning to head out the door but before he touched the rotten wooden door, I grab hold of his shoulder for the moment, gaining his attention once more. "Hey, uh..Can I ride with you guys in the jeep? At this rate I might smack into something." I could tell he was rather shocked when I said that since usually I ran. Took less time. "Yeah. No problem." But without a joke or tease, he agreed and I lifted my hold upon him.   
  
Something is wrong, I thought to myself as we rode on. The cold, brisk air of the morning sent shivers down my back, but I ignored them to draw less attention. I could see Lance's eyes darting every so often back to me as I stayed far enough from Toad and Blob. I should have sat in the front seat damn it. "Yo, Speedy." Ugh, that stupid nick name. I preferred 'Speed Demon' but I let it pass. If he called me something else, I was gonna kick him out of the Jeep. "Why you ridin' with us? Got a flat tire?" I shot a glare at Todd, finding the joke -not- what so ever funny, but he laughed thinking he was. "Hey man, I was only messing around." The smelly one started, noticing my look.  
  
"Aren't you smart? Seems like you've been messing around in something other than people. What did you do, go play with yourself in the dirt?" Freddy and Lance both snickered at my statement about the freshman. "Right man, just think that." That was all he came back with. I would have said something but for a moment I almost lost my balance from a short dizzy spell. I cursed in my mind as we came to a stop. Not wanting to hang around these losers for a while and that we all had basically separate classes and so on, I split.  
  
Forty minute classes was hell. I couldn't stay still very much even at what I was feeling. That was the one reason I hated about my mutation, but it also made me seem more cool with the way I could talk. Heh. Those annoying girls, like Kitty, and a few others who talked pretty fast, couldn't even keep up with me! Finally it was lunch. As I began packing my books for the afternoon periods, or my lunch period anyway, I had propped myself against the lockers.  
  
Soon I had placed my head against them and closed my eyes. The cool metallic lockers were so good against my warm skin, yet however, I didn't noticed I had drawn attention. "You alright?" The voice asked. Crap. I swore in my head before I went back to packing. "Why should you care?" I shot back. The girl frowned, as if always, as she held her books against her chest. "You don't have to bite my head off." She spat back. "Apparently you were falling asleep."  
  
Oh she was getting on my nerves already. X-Geeks were always pains in the ass. "Hey, if I wanted to, I'd do so. Go chase after one of your people." Your people meaning some of the other X-Men. Yet, she still stood there, glaring at me. I turned after picking up my books and glared back, beginning to walk towards the cafeteria down the hall. She followed. I knew I attracted girls, but not in my life did I think I'd get this one to follow me. She was in her own world half of the time. The world of darkness. No boys would go near her, after all, everyone considered her the 'Princess of Darkness'.  
  
It wasn't that different to me. After all, Lance and 'the gang' I guess, would few times refer to me as 'Prince of Evil' because of my father. I didn't mind but again I preferred Speed Demon. I began wondering why my school bag appeared very heavy. Thank God there was a bench ahead and I soon planted myself down, making eye contact with the girl once again. "What the hell do you want now, Rogue." I made her name in a sarcastic tone. She made sure she didn't seem to notice.  
  
It seemed she was either trying to stop herself from getting angry, or forcing enough courage to speak. "There's a dance coming up." She stated, I nodded waiting for her to continue. "I…Uh…was wondering if you had a date. If not..That I'd…be your date." I wanted to die in laughter that moment. She, was asking..Me? An X-Men asking out a member of The Brotherhood. What a joke! But as I looked at her face..She wasn't joking. Dude, she was serious. I didn't have a date, yet, and I was getting tired of my 'groupies'…so. "Why not? Shouldn't be a problem. Lance is going to make a move on Kitty, no doubt. So yeah. You have yourself a date."  
  
It was true that Lance was going to make a move for Kitty…Again. Persistent little earthquake, wasn't he? Of course, I had expected a smile, but she just kept seeming..Nonchalant if one would say. But in a way, I think she was smiling. For what reason, I have no clue. Its not like she had some sort of abnormal crush, maybe just looking for a date to stand out in. It was going to be some dance. "I'll see you later.." She spoke softly in that same Mississippi accent, running off down the hall for lunch. I wished she still would have stayed to help me up. I felt like every joint in my body just wouldn't move, but somehow I made it.  
  
In the lunch room, I sat with the rest of the guys, as we evidently had the same lunch together and spent that forty minutes with my head down on my arms. God I felt awful. The smell of food, mixed with the odor from Todd was giving my stomach its own wild roller coaster ride. After a few more minutes or so, I couldn't take it. I ran into the bathroom and vomited. I hope that I was able to even make the dance at this rate. Lance came in as I was washing my face, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Pietro." He stated my name in a somewhat irritated tone of voice.  
  
I glanced up, blowing a bubble from the bubble gum I had stuck in my mouth to chase the nasty taste from my mouth. I was caught. "Okay okay. Maybe I just caught some stomach virus or something. Don't get all pissed off." I didn't know if it was that he actually cared or he just didn't want me being sick in case we had to deal with the X-Dweebs. Then again, out of all of them, he was the oldest and before me he was the somewhat leader and still was in a way. He gave me another look before he patted my shoulder and shoved my out the door, 'lovingly'. "I'm gonna kick your ass if you get sick." He told me in a playful tone. Well, not playful, but I knew he didn't mean it. "In your dreams." I smirked lightly. "In your dreams."  
  
During the afternoon class, one I had with Rogue. That and Lunch was all I saw her of the day. In her eyes, I probably looked like shit. And to be honest, that's how I felt. I stayed slouched in my chair, coughing from time to time and had my eyes closed. The only time I moved was when I heard and somewhat felt a piece of paper, folded in note form thrown at me. I hated these kids who wrote notes. I glanced to the name and found out it was for me, by Rogue.  
  
I guess right at what the contents were about. She asked if I was alright and if I was able to make it to the dance. There was a circle yes or no option. I accidentally gave a small smile as I read, quickly wiping it off to not grow attention and loose my cool appearance. Even if I was sick I still had to be cool in front of others. I circled yes and wrote a note on the bottom of the page, tossing it back when the teacher wasn't looking.   
  
When she saw my note, she glanced to me giving a small smile. Hey, it was a start. I gave one back until I began coughing. I covered my mouth to muffle the sound, but it had caught me off guard and resulting in harming my throat. Thankfully the bell rung afterwards and I quickly made my exit so I could continue coughing in the hall. I rested against the locker, closing my eyes. "You should go to the nurse. That cough sounds horrible." Did she really care? For some reason I think she knew what I knew. I mean in terms of past. She really didn't know her parents and mine were a bunch of losers, 'sides my mom even if she didn't want me. I still felt attached to her and I somewhat understand why she did it. Sure, I'd be afraid too.  
  
"I know. You should see what it feels like against my throat." I made a small humoring gesture before I cleared my throat and headed towards my next class. But before I hit the stairs, my arm was grabbed and I was being dragged down the hall! Rogue was lucky that I didn't have the strength to pull free, but on second though, I think it was better that she did this anyway. I soon found myself laying on the bed in the nurses office, being stuffed with a thermometer in my mouth. I turned to Rogue a few times, who had been doing the same. She kept staring at the ground, slouched slightly in the chair like any normal teen would. Hell I do it too at times. I think everyone did some points. Unless you were like a miss perfect princess or some shit.  
  
The nurse was a chubby light brown haired woman who wore office women outfits with a white lab coat on to fit the 'doctoring' role. As soon as the thermometer was taken out, my coughing fit started, harsher than before because I tried to force it back. I thought my throat was going to explode. Man, that wasn't something I recommended to do for others. Rogue was on the edge of her seat, most likely debating on leaving, walking over to me or stay seated. By the look of her eyes, I knew I was right.   
  
"Well Mr. Maximoff. Seems like you bought your ticket home." I groaned, swearing in my mind when the nurse revealed her conclusion of my examination. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to the guys, nor Mystique. After giving my excuse notice, I left it at the office and began heading to the doors. "Wait!" I heard the accented voice of Rogue calling after me. I stopped, turning around to look at her with my tired blue eyes. "What?" I said, or mumbled apparently. I couldn't really even understand the words coming out of my own mouth.  
  
"Get better, okay? I'll see you tomorrow?" Both questions took a while to register in my usually very quick mind. I closed my eyes, nodding. "Yeah..Its some 24-hour thing most likely. I'll be better tomorrow." In my head, I only hoped that it would turn out alright." For some reason. I didn't think it would. 


End file.
